Painful Meeting
by Aileen Gee
Summary: Lama setelah mereka semua berpisah, seseorang kembali muncul. Hiruma x Mamori. One-shot.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Eyeshield 21**

**Thanks to Anacchi, and everyone who involved. Enjoy. **

* * *

Angin dingin dan rintik rintik hujan menyapu wajah seorang gadis 23 tahun bernama Mamori Anezaki. Ia sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemenya. Ia segera menaiki tangga dengan terburu buru, tak kuat lagi dengan angin musim gugur yang terlalu dingin.

"_HEI! BERHENTI! KEJAR DIA!"_

Mamori mendengar suara suara dari lantai atas apartemenya. Ia tak peduli. Segera ia membuka pintu apartemenya, dan segera masuk. Tapi ada bunyi yang ganjil di belakangnya. Mamori menoleh untuk melihatnya, namun dia malah tertubruk masuk ke apartemennya. Ia mengerang, namun, tak banyak berguna juga.

Semuanya gelap. Karena Mamori tahu, ia pasti sudah berada di apartemenya yang gelap. Namun kejadiannya baru teringat oleh Mamori. Seseorang menubruknya masuk, dan berarti ia tidak sendirian. Sebelum Mamori sempat berteriak, mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan yang besar, kokoh dan kuat.

"Maaf, jangan sekali kali kamu berteriak, jangan panik, karena aku takkan melukaimu, dan aku akan segera pergi setelah aku merasa aman untuk itu."

Suara yang dalam milik laki laki yang membekap mulut mamori mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu. Setelah suara suara di luar hilang, laki laki itu bangkit dan mencari jalan ke dapur. Sementara Mamori yang terjatuh tadi juga bangkit dan menyalakan lampu.

"Kenapa kau menubrukku?" tanya Mamori dengan suara yang bergetar. Pinggangnya sangat sakit.

Suara itu diam sesaat "Aku dikejar. Jangan takut, aku takkan melukaimu," sahut laki laki itu dari dapur. Mamori mencari telepon genggamnya dan semprotan ladanya takut kalau laki laki itu berbohongdan berbuat sesuatu. Ia menyembunyikan semprotan lada itu dibelakang punggungnya dan menempelkan telepon genggamnya ke telinganya, nomor darurat polisi terhubung.

Tepat saat seorang polisi menjawab teleponnya, laki laki itu kembali. Rambutnya cepak militer, kuning, badanya tegap, dan wajahnya,

Hiruma.

Mamori segera mematikan teleponnya.

* * *

Mamori.

Hiruma membeku tanpa kata-kata. Mamori pun begitu. Hiruma tahu, sebuah kebetulan ini akan menghancurkan segalanya. Kesalahan pertamanya, ia terlalu bodoh karena menatap gadisnya. Sebaiknya ia pergi.

"Aku harus pergi" Hiruma membuka percakapan dengan menyuarakan isi pikiranya. Hiruma bergegas, mengambil ranselnya, dan membuka pintu.

"Tunggu!" tahan Mamori, namun Hiruma tak menyangka Mamori akan menahannya.

"_Where have you been_? Siapa yang mengejarmu dan kenapa?" Tanya Mamori bertubi tubi, berharap Hiruma akan tinggal lebih lama. Harapan bodoh, karena Hiruma takkan pernah dan selamanya takkan mendengarkannya.

"Semua ada waktunya untuk menjelaskan semuanya dari awal, ini bukan saatnya. Jadi, Ja ne. "

Hiruma beranjak mendekati pintu dan membuka pintu perlahan. Lelaki itu mengintip lorong luar pintu apartemen Mamori dengan hati-hati lalu keluar. Tanpa kembali melihat kebelakang.

Mamori tau, kesempatan memang tidak datang dua kali, tapi kali ini, kembali ia merelakang Hiruma pergi. Lagi, dan lagi. Tapi sampai kapan ia akan terus begini? Sampai kapan ia akan terus merelakan semua orang pergi menjauhinya, meninggalkannya. Apa ia tak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan?

Mata Mamori basah akan air mata. Lagi.

* * *

"Apa ?! Jadi Kak—"

"Sssst!" Mamori menahan kata kata Suzuna. Mereka berdua sedang _nongkrong_ di cafe kesukaan Mamori, Raku-u.

"Pelan pelan Suzuna, kita harus waspada, kan sudah kubilang, dia dikejar, siapa tahu, nanti malah bahaya buat kita.." jelas Mamori

"Aku hanya takut," lanjutnya "kita malah dalam bahaya, atau Hiruma-kun yang kena getahnya."

Suzuna mengangguk. "Benar juga, Kak." Suzuna menyeruput Yoghurt Stroberi nya. Tiba-tiba, badan Suzuna menegak dan bertanya sambil berbisik. Banyak hal yang

"Kak, apakah Kak Hiruma masih se iblis dulu?"

Mamori tersedak Lemon tea-nya. "Uhuk!" sambil mengelus dadanya, ia menenangkan perasaanya. Sembari menghela nafas dan mencoba mengatur bicara, Mamori kembali mengingat bagaimana cara Hiruma bicara padanya kemarin.

"Tapi jangan tertawa ya Suzuna! Menurutku.. ia lebih.. dewasa tentunya, dan suaranya menurutku lebih...ehm...dalam dan melembut. Terlepas dari cepak militernya. Bukan rambut jabrik seperti dulu." Kata Mamori sambil menerawang kejadian kemarin.

Suzuna diam. Tapi ekspresinya tiba-tiba mengerut dan berubah.

"BU-BUAHAHAHAHA" tawa keras Suzuna yang memalukan itu membuat pengunjung cafe itu menoleh ke arah Suzuna & Mamori. Mamori segera mendiamkan Suzuna.

Setelah Suzuna bisa berhenti tertawa, Mamori memrotesnya, "Suzunaaa... katanya tadi nggak bakal ketawa! Uuuh!" Suzuna terkikik.

" Ta-Tapi aku, hihi, nggak bisa bayangin suaranya Kak Hiruma, hihi, Le..lembut? Nggak mungkin ah, Kak Mamori. HAHAHAHA" Tawa keras Suzuna kembali mengalahkan kebisingan di cafe itu.

Hiruma menoleh kearah kaca jendela sebuah cafe di pusat perbelanjaan yang ia lewati. Ia merasa aneh sesaat sebelum ia tahu jawabanya.

_Mamori di dalam sana rupanya_, pikir Hiruma.

Ia memandangi Mamori dari luar jendela. Sampai ia tahu ia harus pergi.

_Mamori_. _Manajer sialan itu, memang sialan_, umpat Hiruma.

"Dalam banyak arti.." batinya. Hiruma menaruh kedua tangannya di tengkuknya, dan menatap langit.

* * *

Mamori sedang berusaha keras mendiamkan Suzuna, saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang memandang ke dalam cafe. Saat ia melihat kearah jendela besar cafe, tak ada siapapun. Hanya jalanan kota yang lumayan ramai.

_Entah __c__uma perasaanku saja, atau tadi itu Hiruma?_, tanya Mamori dalam hati.

Tapi, pikiran itu terus mengganggunya, bahkan, sampai Suzuna pulang. Akhirnya, Mamori memutuskan untuk pergi ke kuil. Tempat favoritnya jika ingin sendirian. Setelah membayar minumanya, Mamori keluar dari café dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kuil.

Mamori berdoa di kuil dengan _khusyuk. _Setelah berdoa, Mamori memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan di sekitar kompleks kuil tersebut sambil memikirkan segalanya. Ia merapatkan jaketnya, karena entah kenapa ia merasa kedinginan.

"HATCHII", Mamori bersin. Lalu seseorang dibelakang Mamori langsung mengulurkan sebuah saputangan bersih. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mamori mengambil saputangan itu dan berkata dengan singkat.

"Arigatou."

"Hmm.." gumam seseorang itu.

_Suara itu! _ pikir Mamori. Ia berbalik dan mendapati tubuh tegak Hiruma berdiri terlalu dekat denganya. Mamori mundur dua langkah, dan mendongak.

"Hiruma.." gumam Mamori. Dibalas dengan senyuman jahil ala Hiruma.

"HA! Kau kira aku Sena? Adik kesayanganmu itu? Atau kau mengharapkan orang lain, hm?" nada jahil Hiruma masih ada di dalam suara nya yang dalam itu.

Mamori mengabaikan pertanyaan Hiruma. "Terima kasih saputanganya." Ucap Mamori singkat.

"Ya, ya ambil saja, lagipula, saputangan itu gratisan, dibagikan di depan Capitol, di Washington saat natal tahun kemarin." Jawab Hiruma acuh tak acuh. Keadaan sempat hening. Mamori dan Hiruma saling memandangi masing masing.

"Jadi, Hiruma.." Mamori membuka percakapan "Kenapa kau tak menjelaskan padaku, kenapa kau dikejar dan siapa yang mengejarmu kemarin?"

"Mudah. Karena kau tak bertanya. Bodoh." jawab Hiruma dengan sedikit gayanya yang dulu.

"Sekarang, ya, aku bertanya, dan sekarang, jawab."Hiruma tertawa kecil. Mamori memang keras kepala. "Aku dikejar oleh anggota intelejen jepang. Meneruskan usaha CIA & FBI di Amerika untuk menangkapku." Jawab Hiruma enteng.

Mamori mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Memangnya kau 'hacker' seperti di film film?" Tanya Mamori berusaha sarkas.

"Kalau iya, kau mau menangkapku juga?" Jawaban Hiruma membuat Mamori membelalakkan mata. Tapi ia tahu Hiruma hanya bercanda. Namun ia menginginkan jawaban serius. Maka, Mamori bertanya lagi.

"Jadi kenapa kamu dikejar?"

"Mana aku tahu?"

Mamori hanya berdiri diam. Karena itu, Hiruma beranjak pergi. Ia menengadah ke langit yang berawan.

_Semua ini juga untukmu juga, Mamori. __Aku tak bermaksud jahat padamu__. Tapi, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu lagi denganmu,_ batin Hiruma, sambil berjalan perlahan.

Mamori masih tak menyadari bahwa Hiruma sudah pergi. Mamori baru sadar saat Hiruma sudah jauh. Mamori menghela nafas. Ia terlalu kecewa. _Masa sih, Hiruma tidak tahu kenapa ia dikejar? _Tapi Mamori khawatir, sangat khawatir. Ia takut Hiruma kenapa-kenapa. Tapi pikiran itu sangatlah bodoh. Sangat. Selama ini Hiruma bisa menjaga diri, jadi kenapa Mamori baru mengkhawatirkan Hiruma sekarang?

_Kenapa sekarang? _

Mamori mengerang.

"_Everything I told you, just a little white lie, _

_Everything I told you, just to protect your heart_

_Everything I told you, even to make myself bad on your point of view_

_Everything I told you, hurt me and hurt you. But, I know, it was the best for you._"

Mamori merasa tersentuh oleh lagu yang baru saja di putar di radio, di kamarnya. Ia hampir tidak menyentuh radio itu, karena di sibukan pekerjaannya. Walaupun beberapa hari ini ia bisa santai, karena kantor majalah tempat ia bekerja sedang di renovasi, jadi mungkin ia akan libur membuat artikel selama beberapa minggu.

Ia terus mengeringkan rambutnya, karena tadi di kuil ia kehujanan dan pulang dengan benar benar basah. Ia kembali teringat kepada Hiruma.

_"Everything I told you, just to protect your heart"_

_Benarkah? Benarkah hiruma berbohong untukku? _

Mamori menepis pikiran itu. Hiruma berkata jujur, pikir Mamori. Tapi mengingat semua kejailan dan ke-setanan Hiruma, mana mungkin ia berkata jujur? Mana pernah Hiruma berkata jujur. Mamori jadi merasa bodoh.

* * *

"Ya, lagu tadi di persembahkan kepada Nona Mamori dari yang bersangkutan. Dengan pesan yang akan saya bacakan, khusus untuk Nona yang sedang sibuk mengingatnya, katanya. Orang ini percaya diri juga ya, pendengar sekalian? Oh oke, kembali ke pesan untuk Nona Mamori, Aku akan kembali untukmu katanya. Ah, manis. Manis sekali. Nah, itu dia. Sekian untuk acara sore di Radio YouthWave kali ini. Untuk menutup jumpa kita hari ini, akan kuputarkan lagu response dariku untuk Anonim yang memberi Nona Mamori pesan. Utada Hikaru, Come Back To Me. Enjoy."

Lelaki di akhir 20-an itupun melepas Headphone yang sedari tadi menutup telinganya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke telepon genggamnya, ia segera mengeluarkannya dari kantung celana.

Ia membacanya, tersenyum dan menulis balasannya. _Anytime, Hiruma-Kun._

"—Nona Mamori dari yang bersangkutan"

PFFT.

Mamori yang sedang menegak kopi latte-nya langsung tersedak dan berlari masuk kamar. Ia mendengar namanya disebut di radio. Well, Mamori ada banyak. Namun, lagu barusan itu untuknya? Yang bersangkutan? Ini jelas Hiruma.

_Aku akan kembali untukmu. _Katanya.

Bohong.

Hiruma selalu bohong.

* * *

Kyaaaaa akhirnya, posted pertama adalah one-shot yang sudah membusuk di dalam laptop. This will be dedicated to Ana-cchi, entah kenapa. Ditulis tahun 2010 kayaknya. Namun, maaf kalo ceritanya gajelas. Alah, namanya juga Oneshot. Teyuuus, aku cuma penulis amatir, jadi...

**REVIEW**, please?


End file.
